Protection
by PrincessofPunk8
Summary: All his life, Jay has protected Adam. And that hasn't stopped now that they're in their thirties. Slash, E&C, ONESHOT.


**I don't know where this came from but it's not been posted here I don't think. So I hope ya'll enjoy. **

* * *

Jay's protective instincts were bad as a general rule, but when Adam Copeland was brought into the deal those instincts went into overdrive. He supposed it was partly because of their almost-30 year friendship, and partly because of their relationship. When they were 10, it was Jay that had stood up to the bullies that were plaguing Adams school life. When they were 16, it was Jay that had kicked the crap out of the few jocks insane enough to try and torment Adam for being gay. At 18, Jay had kissed his best friend for the first time, and that seemed to be enough to content Adam with being protected. Hell, if he was honest with himself one of the major reasons that Jay had even gotten into wrestling-and then come back to the WWE after his stint in TNA-was so that he could protect his Adam.

When Jay first came to the WWE, the main thing that came with his arrival was that hurting Adam and upsetting him, was now totally off limits. For the most part people accepted that. But when all of the Amy shit went down-and really Matt needed to get his facts straight before he went public with things-Adam got on his back for being overprotective. Jay had to admit, he'd become much more protective once Matt had gone to the public. Honestly, Jay didn't know what was so bad about Adam and Amy being friends. Because he knew that they were only friends. Adam would never cheat on him, and Amy was much too outspoken to cheat on someone, especially secretly. If she wanted out, she would say something or do it publicly. Matt though misunderstood the situation. He didn't see a friendship, he saw a relationship. And when he saw a relationship, he reacted accordingly. He threw Amy out, and he made it public. Amy and Adam were hated by the fans, and essentially punished, for Matt's misunderstanding. Jay was worried, especially after threats on both Adams and Amy's life were made by 'fans', so he stepped up his protective instincts. The worst part was that Amy and Adam had never slept together. It was an emotional affair, one that had affected Jay as well. But he hadn't cared as much; he knew that Adam loved him. And if they connected over the things that he and Adam didn't share, then he didn't mind his boyfriend having friends. At least Amy wouldn't treat him badly.

But Adam didn't take too kindly to him being protective. In fact, his boyfriend started an argument because of it. It got so bad that the two of them eventually broke up. And it killed Jay to have to see his baby every day, so once his contract was up the slightly younger Canadian left and went to TNA. But it didn't matter how far away he got, Jay still heard things about Adam. He couldn't help it. But when he started to hear about Adam acting like a slut, and whoring his ass out to anyone who wanted it, that's when Jay gave up and went back to the WWE.

However, even after Jay got back to the WWE Adam still acted like a slut. In fact, he almost went out of his way to slut his way around the locker room in front of Jay. The younger man tried everything to get his baby back. Threatening the guys that Adam seemed interested in, sending Adam flowers and chocolate, ordering ice-cream for him and having it sent up by room service, everything that he could think of. But Adam just didn't seem interested, and he seemed to want to punish Jay for leaving him even though Adam had been the one to initiate the fight and the subsequent break up.

Finally, Jay had just given up. Nothing that he tried seemed to work, and when Adam all but bent over in the middle of the locker room for Randy Orton, Jay decided that his Adam needed reminding of why they were together in the first place. So Adam had been promptly spanked in the middle of the locker room that day, and after that it had been accepted that they were back together by the majority of the locker room. Adam himself had been harder to convince but once Jay took him back to the hotel room and spanked him again followed by a good fucking Adam decided that his place was back under Jay's arm.

Finally, Jay had gotten one of his few serious injuries. He had been lucky throughout his career, but then he had torn his pectoral muscle. He'd been put on the shelf, and while he was out Alberto Del Rio began to harass his baby.

* * *

"_Jay-Jay!" Adam whined. Jay sighed and got comfortable. _

"_What is it baby?" he asked patiently. _

"_Del Rio touched me!" Adam exclaimed. "He groped my ass when we were in the ring and then he pulled my towel off when we were in the locker room!" Jays eyes narrowed, and he gripped his phone just a little bit tighter. _

"_Did he now?" he gritted out. Adam sniffed on the other side of the phone line. _

"_Yeah," he informed his boyfriend. "And I didn't like it. And he wouldn't leave me alone." Jay gritted his teeth and dug his nails on the hand not holding the phone into his thigh before he relaxed._

"_And why is this a problem Addy?" he asked innocently. "I mean, it's not like you can't kick his ass yourself. Or you could always complain to the officials." Jay smirked. He knew what Adam was trying to do. The elder blonde got off on watching Jay kick some guy's ass around for putting their hands on his beauty. _

"_I tried warning him!" Adam whined. "And he won't listen to me! And you know he's the WWE's golden boy, the officials would probably blame me!" Jay had to resist the urge to laugh at the pout he could hear in Adams voice._

"_How could they blame you for him harassing you?" he teased. "It's not your fault." _

"_They'd blame me for misreading it, or tempting him or something!" Adam bitched. Jay finally gave up on containing his laughter, and he just let his control go._

"_I'll be back soon baby," he assured his boyfriend as he laughed loudly. "And I'll deal with him." Adam sniffed and nodded on his end of the phone, a soft smirk crossing his lips. He knew that his Jay wouldn't let anyone else touch him without permission._

* * *

True to his word, Jay had returned at the Elimination Chamber and had beaten the crap out of Del Rio. While in part it was for the man attacking his Adam after his fellow Canadians win, it was also for all of the inappropriate touching that the Mexican had been doing. Getting backstage after the cameras turned off, Adam clung to his boyfriend.

"What are you doing here?" he demanded. Jay laughed and turned the corner, directing Adam towards the trainer's room.

"I got cleared last week," he announced. "I'm returning baby." Adam let out a soft squeal and flung himself at Jay, locking his ankles around his hips.

"And he claims to be a man," Randy laughed as he walked past the couple. Adam growled at his former tag partner, causing Jay to laugh and just keep walking towards the trainer's room.

All that had happened in order to lead up to this moment.

At 36, Jay was determined to keep his boyfriend from losing his chance at Wrestlemania. The directive had come down that if Adam laid a hand on Alberto Del Rio he was going to be stripped of the World Heavyweight Championship and banned from Wrestlemania. So when Adam slid into that ring with the chair, Jay had no problems with wrestling it away from him. Adam didn't like it but the younger blonde didn't care. He pointed at the sign and yelled, screaming at Adam about his shot. To just let it wait, that he'd get the Mexican back in a few weeks. There was no point in his baby putting his main event shot at Wrestlemania in jeopardy.

But when Adam looked at his boyfriend Jay glanced down at Del Rio, and got a thought. His baby couldn't touch the other man…but he could. So he raised the chair and brought it down on the Mexican, intending to drive home that no-one touched Adam inappropriately. Because Alberto hadn't stopped. He had continued to grope Adam, but he'd become a lot sneakier about it. Luckily for Jay, he trusted Adam to tell him when the Mexican was overstepping his boundaries. So Jay put every single piece of anger and fury into every hit that brought down on Del Rios back. He deserved it.

"I love you Jay," Adam announced once they were back at their hotel room. "I really love you." Jay smiled sweetly and pulled his blonde boyfriend into his arms, wrapping his arms around Adams waist as Adam wrapped his own arms around Jay's neck.

"I love you too baby," the younger blonde agreed. "But why do you love me so much right now?" Adam smiled at him.

"You kept me from throwing my Mania opportunity away," Adam reminded him. "I got caught up in the adrenaline and I wasn't thinking. And then you defended my honour." Jay laughed and cupped Adams ass, lifting him off the ground and prompting the taller man to wrap his legs around Jays hips.

"I'll always defend your honour baby," he reminded the other man. Adam awwed and leant in for a chaste kiss, one that Jay quickly intensified by sliding his tongue between Adams lips and tangling their tongues together.

"Guess that explains how we're spending out night," Adam said slightly breathlessly when he leant back to breathe. Jay laughed and headed towards the bedroom.

"Oh you have no idea Addy," he teased. "You have no idea."


End file.
